O Mais Correto dos Meus Erros
by Nchan u
Summary: Sasuke é um estudante de medicina, que apesar de levar uma vida aparentemente tranquila se sente como se de fato não vivesse. Até que encontra Itachi, que acaba por mudar essa situação. No entanto, um fato que ambos ignoram ao se encontrarem se tornará a grande barreira que eles terão de transpor para permanecerem "vivendo".


OMCME - 1

– Sasuke! Hey, Sasuke, acorde.

– Ahn? O que foi?

– Sasuke, assim chegaremos tarde. Acorde de uma vez.

– Eu não quero.

– Mas você precisa, prometeu me levar, não se lembra?

– É não me lembro, mas antes que você tire o resto de juízo que eu tenho, eu te levarei.

– Certo, mas não demore muito, hoje eu tenho um treino importante com o meu time.

– Se acalme, Naruto! Eu vou tentar não demorar.

– Ok.

– Droga. - bufou Sasuke, contrariado. Ele que por alguma razão detestava se levantar ou ser acordado, sobretudo ser acordado por Naruto que tinha a delicadeza de um tsunami.

– Sasuke, você não me parece bem.

– Eu estou bem, é que acabei de acordar. Sossegue.

– Hum. - Naruto não havia se convencido nenhum um pouco com a resposta, mas sabia, porém, que não conseguiria tirar de Sasuke nenhuma informação a mais, então, acabou por engolir aquilo mesmo.

– Eu vou tomar banho, depois saímos.

– Não vai comer?

– Sem fome. - Sasuke se limitou a responder.

Sasuke e Naruto moravam juntos há algum tempo. Ambos entraram para a Universidade, saíram da casa de seus pais e compraram um apartamento no qual dividiam as despesas. Devido ao fato de possuírem apenas um carro e de que somente Sasuke sabia dirigir, Naruto dependia dele para se locomover, inclusive para ir à Universidade.

Isso é claro, quando não estava disposto a esperar para pegar o metrô.

– Por que tem faltado aula?

– E isso lá é da sua conta?

– Chichiue e Hahaue não vão gostar de saber disso. - dizia Naruto parado perto da cama observando Sasuke se espreguiçar.

– Eles não vão saber se você se parar de se preocupar com a minha vida e pensar mais na sua. Quando fizer isso, não terá tempo de ficar me dedurando.

– Não quero controlar você, Aniki. É que fico preocupado, você pode ficar de recuperação. Indo às aulas eu já me dou mal vez ou outra, imagine faltando.

– Isso é porque você é burro.

Naruto fechou a cara e resolveu esperar por Sasuke na sala, enquanto este se encaminhava ao banheiro que ficava em uma porta na parede paralela à cama.

Depois de tomar banho, o garoto pegou uma roupa qualquer de dentro do armário e a vestiu displicentemente no corpo. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos moldando-os como de costume, arrepiados atrás e separados em duas longas mechas na frente, cada qual de um lado do rosto. Fez então a cama, pegou a mochila, alguns livros e foi até a sala encontrar Naruto.

– Vamos?

– Hai. - Naruto, que estava sentado no sofá, lendo algo que provavelmente tinha a ver com estratégias de jogo de seu time de futebol, ao ouvir a voz de Sasuke, interrompeu a leitura. Guardou o papel e, apanhando a mochila, seguiu o outro até o elevador. Eles desceram ao estacionamento e pegaram o carro: uma BMW preta que Sasuke ganhou de presente do pai ao ser aprovado no exame de habilitação no ano anterior.

Passados alguns silenciosos minutos de viagem os dois chegaram à Universidade, esta que era uma das mais prestigiadas do país e com alto padrão educacional. O campus era grande e muito bonito, cercado por muitos jardins e árvores. Sasuke estacionou o carro em uma vaga disponível dentro da área da Universidade em que estudava e se despediu de Naruto que se dirigia para a quadra de esportes próxima dali.

Do lado de fora do carro Sasuke debruçou-se sobre o teto quente deste e começou a devanear.

O vento soprava forte, levando os cabelos muito negros na mesma direção em que soprava.

– Se eu soubesse onde ele está. - pensou.

– Caramba, não tem mais nada aqui, eu preciso de arroz.

– O que foi, Deidei?

– Hey, já acordou?

– Acho que sim. Mas por que a cara?

– Nem tem mais arroz, e o nosso almoço? Como fica?

– Não tem problema, eu compro mais arroz. Vou e volto num minuto.

– Ah, que bom, só não demora, temos muito pela frente hoje.

– Hai.

Um rapaz moreno de longos cabelos negros um pouco opacos, que vestia um moletom preto, desceu as escadas do prédio onde morava e foi para a rua providenciar o que seria seu almoço e de seu amigo. Ele andava distraidamente, fios de cabelo charmosamente despenteados passeando pelo rosto, mãos nos bolsos da blusa, olhar no alto, afinal o dia estava ótimo, no entanto...

– O que é que tá acontecendo? Não to enxergando muito bem. - a visão do jovem foi ficando anuviada e escura, e por um momento ele não pensou em mais nada.

– Sasuke-san, Sasuke-san...! - uma bela garota de olhos e cabelos castanhos, presos em dois coques aos lados da cabeça, corria desesperadamente pelo corredor do departamento de medicina, onde estaria Sasuke, na direção dele.

– O que houve Tenten-san?

– É o Naruto-kun, ele se machucou treinando com o time, e não consegue ficar de pé. Achei melhor te avisar.

– Caramba, me leve até ele.

– Certo.

– AIIIIIIIIIIIII...

– Pare de se mexer Naruto, Vai piorar. Dizia um garoto ao lado de Naruto que se retorcia no chão pelas dores.

– Naruto, o que foi? O que aconteceu com você? - Sasuke perguntou ao chegar.

– Ele, digo, nós estávamos treinando pro jogo da semana que vem, e quando o Naruto foi tentar tirar a bola daquele aluno do terceiro ano, Kabuto, ele acabou torcendo o tornozelo ao tentar tomar o passe do cara que o empurrou com tudo.

– Ah, que ótimo hein, Naruto?

– Poderia deixar o sermão pra depois e me levar ao hospital?

– Está bem. – disse Sasuke levantando o outro pelos ombros e o apoiando em si segurando-o pela cintura.

– Vou ajudar você a chegar até o seu carro com ele, sorte que não estamos muito longe. - disse o rapaz que informara tudo à Sasuke.

– Certo. – respondeu Sasuke.

Chegaram ao estacionamento e Sasuke abriu o carro, então o amigo colocou Naruto no banco do passageiro e puxou-lhe o cinto. - Agora vai ficar bem.

– Bom, daqui eu assumo. Obrigado pela ajuda, Kiba.

– Disponha, Sasuke. E boa sorte Naruto, te esperamos de volta logo.

– Tá. – disse com os olhos fechados e um fio de voz, a expressão retorcida em sofrimento.

Depois de chegarem ao hospital, Naruto foi para a ala de emergência. Sasuke teve de esperá-lo na recepção. Ele se sentou no sofazinho branco da sala, fechou os olhos, e suspirou. Por um momento, sentiu o corpo formigar e ficar mais leve. Parecia estar começando a adormecer. Nesse momento sentiu um peso fazer afundar o sofá ao seu lado.

Sasuke virou a cabeça e se surpreendeu com o que viu. Um homem, que devia ser só um pouco mais velho do que ele, com longos cabelos escuros e perfeitamente lisos, juntos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, pele clarinha, olhos grandes e pronfundamente negros tal qual os seus, e duas fendas que desciam pelos cantos de seus olhos se abrindo até morrerem uma em cada lado da face, sentara-se ali.

Além de tudo isso, Sasuke teve sua atenção captada pelo curativo no cantinho da testa do rapaz, que estava um pouco manchado de sangue. Ele também parecia triste e desolado.

Sasuke se sentiu impulsionado a perguntar:

– Desculpe, já não nos conhecemos? - perguntou Sasuke.

– Se sim, não me lembro. - respondeu o outro com um sorriso discreto. - Qual é o seu nome?

– Sasuke, o seu é?

– O meu é Itachi. Prazer, Sasuke!

– Prazer.

– Esperando alguém?

– Sim, meu irmão aparentemente torceu o tornozelo e está sendo examinado.

– Ah, entendo, que pena.

– Tudo certo, ele é muito desajeitado, está sempre acabando consigo mesmo.

– Sei como é isso.

– Sabe?

– É, sei sim, é por isso que também estou aqui. - ao dizer isso Itachi adquiriu um tom misterioso, porém, cabisbaixo.

– O que aconteceu?

– Bom eu andava na rua, e acabei, sem motivo algum, caindo no chão desacordado. Quando recobrei os sentidos, estava aqui. Alguém deve ter pedido ajuda médica, que me trouxe pra cá e me atendeu.

– Mas porque você desmaiou?

– Isso eu não sei ainda.

– Hum.

Curiosamente Sasuke se sentia estranho perto de Itachi, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia confortável ao falar com ele, sentindo já conhecê-lo. Também se sentia agitado, quente por dentro. Uma euforia que o espantava e o levava a indagar porque um estranho lhe despertaria tantos sentimentos diferentes e simultâneos. Algo de especial aquele rapaz tinha que ter. Considerando que Sasuke sempre foi uma pessoa um tanto virada para si, e de poucas palavras, achou incomum se ver falando tão espontaneamente com quem acabara de conhecer.

– Bem, e agora, como vai voltar pra casa?

– Eu vou andando mesmo, só estou dando um tempinho aqui para me certificar de que estou bem, e depois vou pra casa. - falou Itachi.

– Cara, você é maluco? Pode ser perigoso. Escute, quando o meu irmão voltar, eu levo você conosco no meu carro pra sua casa.

– Cara, o maluco aqui é você. Vai dar carona a alguém que nem conhece? Isso sim é perigoso!

– Por quê? Você pretende me fazer algum mal?

– Claro que não. Felizmente, pra você, esse não é o caso.

– Como eu pensei. - disse Sasuke em meio a uma risadinha. - Você vem com a gente.

Naruto saiu e Sasuke o apresentou a Itachi, depois os três se dirigiram para o carro onde durante o trajeto Itachi mostrou a Sasuke quais ruas seguir para chegar à sua casa.

– É aqui.

– Bem, foi muito bom te conhecer, espero que melhore logo. - disse Sasuke.

– Obrigado por tudo. Também gostei de te conhecer, e a você também Naruto.

– Obrigado Itachi-san, digo o mesmo. Melhoras.

– Pra você também. Vemos-nos em breve Sasuke. – Itachi disse, estendendo sua mão para o outro.

– Claro, nos vemos sim. - Sasuke estremeceu ao tocar a mão de Itachi. Estava muito fria.

– O que foi? Tachi, porque sua cabeça está ferida e... Onde está o arroz?

– Ahn, longa história Deidei.

– Quero ouvi-la.

– Tá.

Já em casa, Naruto acomodou-se em sua cama com ajuda de Sasuke, para descansar, mas algo o intrigava.

– Sasuke, o que foi aquilo?

– Aquilo o quê?

– Você fez amizade com um estranho sem ninguém ter te obrigado a isso. E ainda lhe deu carona?

– Sei lá, simpatizei com o cara, oras. A vida tem dessas coisas. Agora você vai ficar de repouso como ordenado e eu vou ligar para o seu departamento da faculdade e avisar que você vai se ausentar por um tempo.

– Tá bom. - disse Naruto, emburrado.

De noite, Sasuke e Naruto já haviam jantado e o moreno se encontrava em sua cama. Porém, estava longe de dormir.

_"Que cara curioso, por que eu sinto que já sei quem ele é? Putz, ele é tão intrigante, mas deve ser uma ótima pessoa, e é bonito... Epa! Bonito? Como assim, Sasuke? Pirou? Mas mesmo assim é verdade, é evidente demais pra não notar. Cara, eu gostaria que o meu irmão de sangue do qual me separaram fosse exatamente como ele. Ia ser demais. Será que eu vou vê-lo de novo?_

_"E por que eu quero tanto vê-lo de novo?"_

E como o tempo responde à todas as perguntas, Sasuke teria à sua mais recente respondida muito em breve.

~~~/~~~


End file.
